The objective of this project is to design, construct and evaluate a transverse section x-ray camera for rapid, high resolution images of soft tissue, such as the pancreas, in most parts of the body. The image will display the values of the x-ray absorption coefficients of the tissue that lies on a transverse section plane. The design methods will include biologic studies, theoretical analysis, prototype studies and computer simulation studies. Based on these studies, a transverse section x-ray camera will be designed, constructed and evaluated for the diagnosis of abdominal disease including cancer of the pancreas, liver and other organs.